


“Eres tan hermosa para mi” (Lumity)

by Dumbbname



Category: TOH - Fandom, The Owl House
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbbname/pseuds/Dumbbname
Summary: Just some lovey dovey oblivious gays having a sleepover.
Relationships: Luz x Amity - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	“Eres tan hermosa para mi” (Lumity)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every poor soul that knows me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+poor+soul+that+knows+me).



> We’ve all heard of  
> ✨Gay panic amity✨
> 
> But what about  
> ✨Bi panic Luz✨
> 
> (1 year in the future because why not)
> 
> Hopefully, a tooth rotting story.

Originally it was supposed to be a sleepover with Sakara, Willow, Gus and Amity—But everyone but Ams cancelled last minute. At the same time. With the same excuse.

It’s not like Luz doesn’t want to have a sleepover with Amity—she’s just not sure she can handle it.

Alone,,in her room— with Amity-

Well the thought is great but, saying is easier than doing.

If it was easier to do then say, Luz would have confessed already.

However there’s no cancelling now, Luz sighed. Of course they all decided to drop out last minute. 

Her head jerked up as soon as she heard a knock on the door.

“Hello Amity.”  
She smiled warm heartedly as she let Luz walk in— which took her a couple of seconds till she did.

Luz stared at Amity—her smile, her eyes...her hair down—

‘Wow-‘  
She thought as she blushed.

“Boiling isles to Luz?”

“Oh heh sorry!”  
She smiled as Amity chuckled.

‘God this is going to be hard.’  
Luz’s love sick smile grew bigger as she watched Amity giggle.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

Amity lightly giggled once more as she watched Luz jump on her bed.

“Whatever you want to do!”  
Luz smiled as she turned on her back and stared at the ceiling.

‘I just want to be with you..’ Luz Thought.

“Ok, because i think there’s a movie you’d like to watch that i brought...”  
Amity smiled as she put on their movie.

“Wait is that Azura?”  
Luz sat up on the bed. 

“Yep! I know they were only made in the boiling isles so I thought you’d want to see it..”

Luz turned to stare at the others eyes.

‘God i love you so much.’

They both stared until both blushed mad and turned away.

Luz turned to the TV and watched the movie until she felt something light weight sit on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Amity laying calmly on her shoulder watching the movie. The sight made her muscles soften and splatter a love sick grin.

“Eres tan hermosa para mi…”

“Hmm?”  
Amity mumbled as she lifted her head and stared into Luz’s Carmel eyes with tired ones.

Luz immediately went all red. Had she really just said that out loud?

“Oh uh sorry!”  
She chuckled nervously.

“I was just talking to myself in Spanish- about… something important yes very important.”

That was obviously a lie, she switched to Spanish when she was mad or thought something or—-someone— was cute

Amity smiled and turned back to the TV.

“Do you think one day you could teach me this Spanish?”

“Of course mi amor..”

Amity chuckled, honestly by now they weren’t even paying attention to the movie. All that was on their mind was trying to memorize each other’s heart beat and get lost in each other's eyes. 

“What does mi amor mean?”

“I guess you’ll find out soon.”

‘the urge to kiss her right now’

Although Luz didn't know it, Amity had felt the same way.  
Ultimately, two girls wanting to kiss each other but both were too oblivious to realise it.

“This is my favorite scene..”  
Amity pointed out as the scene of Azura and her enemy Hexcate start to finally start becoming closer and closer.

“Hmm..how come?”  
Luz stared at the TV. 

“Because.. it kind of reminds me of— me and you.”

Amity’s hand was dangerously getting closer and closer to Luz’s hand until Luz gathered up the courage to intertwine her fingers with Amity’s.

Luz chuckled quietly and softly making Amity’s heart flutter and beat like crazy.

“Yeah i think so too..”  
She said as they watched the scene of Hexcate confessing to Azura about her love for her. 

“I just wish.. I had as much courage as Hexcate..”  
She smiled to herself as the thought of her and Amity finally getting together.

Amity turned her head to look at Luz as they both looked into each other's eyes. 

“I like you.. Amity..”

Amity’s eyes went wide until she felt her face go red.

“I—i like.. i like you too.”  
She whispered as she stared at Luz’s lips.

“May i…”

“Yes..”  
She spoke softly and quietly as she leaned in.

They both felt butterflies in their stomachs.. it felt as if fireworks had gone off in their hearts. This felt correct, this felt like it belonged.

This felt like forever..

They let go and immediately hugged each other tight, chuckling as they both cried of joy.

“I thought you wouldn’t like me.”  
Luz laughed more and more as a tear went down her face.

“Of course i like you, idiot! Don't you see my face glow red when you're around! I should be saying that, I can't read you!”

“Yeah well deep down i always thought you were breathtaking, mi amor...”

Luz finally rolled on the bed and cuddled Amity.

“Are you allowed to tell me what that means now?”  
Amity chuckled.

“How do i not know you’re calling me a piece of shit?”

Luz laughed.

“Maybe i am..”  
She cocked an eyebrow and a smirk.

They both broke our into a laughing fit until the fell asleep in each others arms..


End file.
